degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Accidents Will Happen (1)
The 14th episode of Season 3. Summary Manny's starting to notice things. She's pale. Nauseated. No period. All the signs are coming together, and she's scared. Could she be 14, and pregnant? Meanwhile, Toby wants to be Jimmy's friend again. And if making that happen means hacking into the school computers? Even better. Main Plot Manny worries that she could be pregnant with Craig's child after missing her period and having morning sickness after what happened on the night of Paige's surprise party. She asks Spike for help, and finds support from her, Emma, and even Craig, who seems oddly pleased about possibly having a child of his own. Subplot Meanwhile, Toby is trying to join J.T. in the "in crowd" by promising Jimmy that he can hack into the school's database and change his low math grade. Production Notes Series Continuity *Manny is still upset with Craig after their break up in Holiday (2), where she was left heartbroken after finding out Craig hadn't broken up with Ashley. *The whole school is still gossiping over Manny and Craig's affair after Craig was publicly dumped by both of his girlfriends in Holiday (2). *Toby finds out that his friendship with Jimmy had deteriorated because his step-sister, Ashley, dumped Jimmy. *Emma reveals that Snake is in the hospital for more intense chemotherapy for his cancer. *Manny discovers that she is pregnant with Craig's baby from the time they had unprotected sex in Should I Stay or Should I Go?. *In the bathroom, when Paige tells Manny to "Next time, ask questions first, get naked later.", she is referencing an earlier sex-ed lecture that Dr. Sally gave to her class. Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song ''"Accidents Will Happen" ''by Elvis Costello. *Due to the content discussed in this episode, it was not aired in the United States until a later date. It was aired in the US for the first time after, the television station, The N, decided to air it during, what was called, "Cast Picks." Cassie Steele chose this as her "pick." It was not shown again until a later date, when The N decided to air an "every episode ever" marathon, before the premiere of the 6th season. *Even though this episode is rarely aired on TeenNick, it has been temporary uploaded to their website. *It is shown that Manny is particularly gifted at gymnastics. *This episode marks the beginning of Craig and Manny's second relationship. Featured Music *Beautifully Undone by Lindy - The song that plays when Manny's jogs to Spike's. Links= *Watch Accidents Will Happen (1) and (2) |-| Gallery= normal_314_0131.jpg normal_314_0440.jpg normal_314_0448.jpg normal_314_0469.jpg normal_314_0470.jpg normal_314_0486.jpg normal_314_0063.jpg normal_314_0066.jpg normal_314_0093.jpg normal_314_0095.jpg normal_314_0100.jpg normal_314_0103.jpg normal_314_0140.jpg normal_314_0177.jpg normal_314_0185.jpg normal_314_0187.jpg normal_314_0195.jpg normal_314_0196.jpg normal_314_0214.jpg normal_314_0233.jpg normal_314_0320.jpg normal_314_0322.jpg normal_314_0323.jpg normal_314_0326.jpg normal_314_0327.jpg normal_314_0340.jpg normal_314_0366.jpg normal_314_0415.jpg normal_314_0514.jpg normal_314_0517.jpg normal_314_0516.jpg normal_314_0538.jpg normal_314_0536.jpg normal_sdfg.jpg Normal 314 0510.jpg Normal 314 0506.jpg Normal 314 0505.jpg Normal 314 0503.jpg Normal 314 0501.jpg Normal 314 0500.jpg Normal 314 0496.jpg Normal 314 0495.jpg Normal 314 0492.jpg 5645.png 65466.png ﻿ Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Teenage Pregnancy Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Cheating Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Abortion Category:Sports Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes